Ed Edd n Eddy highschool year
by Noval25
Summary: This story takes place after the big picture show, and the new adventures the Eds will go through, will be both epic and amazing.
1. Last day of Summer

It's been a few years since the eds had the big fight with Eddy's big brother and became friends with with the others, though through time Johnny learned to be friends with them as well. They are now respected in the cul-de-sac, they haven't even seen the kankers in a while because of them standing up for themselves. They still pull their scams, but on different people, they were old enough to even to go out to different places near their cul-de-sac. The eds now go to highschool with a lot of changes to them and their normal life.

Ed now takes showers, well not normally, and is respected by her baby sister, which she is now going out with Jimmy. Edd, or Double D, hasn't change so much, but he's stopped wearing his hat, revealing his black long hair, that he's started to tie his hair back. Eddy has grown up, he's now almost as tall as Kevin, he's even started doing some scheming from online ideas.

Now with the others, they've also changed quite a bit; you already know that Sarah is dating Jimmy, but she also grew quite a bit. Johnny 2x4 still fights crime as Melonman, and he also talks to plank, even getting himself a job at a grocery store. Rolf has learned more about the modern days of the cul-de-sac, so he's started talking normally; and also, not long after, his nana pasted away as he stayed in his house for a couple of days. Kevin and Nazz started dating and Kevin started carrying about her more than his bike, and is now the captain of the football team.

So far in the this time, they've been having a great life. Though, things might get a lot more harder for the eds and others in this series of mine, now enjoy the fanfic.

The eds were hanging out at Edd's house, enjoying their last days of summer, until they go back to highschool as Sophmore. "Ugh, guys, we should do something?" said Eddy "I swear Eddy, if you're thinking about making everyone think it's summer again" said Edd "no, none of that, I've learned my lesson with that; I mean, we should try doing something before school starts up". "Oh, I've heard Rolf is giving away some of his stuff for free?" said Ed "I like it, when something is free, it's got to be good" "it sounds concerning to me?" said Edd "c'mon Double D, it's Rolf, when he got something, it's got to be good". "Well, that's not true, since... you know" they all frowned "hey c'mon, let's get our spirits up, let's go, c'mon".

They went to Rolf's farm, where they saw a bunch of stuff on his lawn, they saw Rolf carrying out a giant chest. "Whoa, giant chest, I like" Eddy ran towards him "Eddy, oh why do I bother" Edd and Ed ran after him. "Hey Rolf, what's in the chest?" said Eddy "Oh ed boys, in this chest is what's left of my nana's belongings". "Oh my, won't you miss this stuff" "well, you know what you folks say, you got to look into the future".

"Anyway, look around, see something you like" "let's see what he's got Lumpy?" said Eddy "I'm the Lump" Ed shouted as he ran off to look with Eddy. Though, Double D went to see Rolf on how he is doing. "Oh, ah, is there something you need big hat no more ed boy" "well Rolf, I was wondering what all of this is about?". "Well you see, I'm giving somethings my nana didn't want to hold on to, even afterwards" "Rolf, I know there's more to this, some of this stuff is also yours". Rolf sighed "I can't lie about this, Rolf is clearing out, there is too much space in my place to begin with; I'm also hoping to get supplies for school by this thing you call, swindling". "Well you know Rolf, I can help you with supplies, I come extra prepared now since you guys stole my stuff last time" "again, sorry for that". "But, yeah Rolf, I can let you have some supplies" "really? Thank you ed boy, you three may pick out anything for free".

They searched around, finding some strange and cool things. "Wow, it's amazing Rolf has all this stuff" "eh, some of this stuff is weird". They looked around when Ed saw someone come in, he hid behind some boxes and went looking for Eddy. Eddy was just looking around, when Ed knocked him down "Ed, what are you doing" "Eddy, I, saw" Ed poked Eddy's head out, seeing the Kanker sisters. "What the heck are the kankers doing here?" "We're going to be sucked in by the Hades power" "we need to find Double D and get out of here".

Edd looked around and was distracted by a fancy looking clock, when he turned saw Marie as they glared at eachother. Edd was so shocked, he was even shaking in his knees a bit, but tried to show his courage. All Marie did was give Edd a smile "Marie, where are you, we're leaving" said Lee "yeah, I'm coming". Marie walked up to Edd as he closed his eyes to what was going to happened, but she just moved the hair out of his ear and whispered something "don't worry, I won't attack you" as she kissed his cheek and walked away. All Edd could do was wonder why she didn't attack him as he blushed wildly. "Double D," said Eddy "we need to get out of here, Kankers are here" "uh, yeah, I noticed" "did they suck your soul out" Ed said shaking Edd around. "No, I'm fine, I avoided them" "Whew, that was close, let's grab something interesting and leave before they come back" Eddy said, Edd stood up, but stood still "hey Double D, you listening?" "Uh, yeah Eddy, let's hurry".

They picked some stuff and left "so what did you get Eddy?" asked Edd. " I found a old yoyo and a packet of gum, still good though". "What did you get lumpy?" said Eddy "Um, I got, a picture of animals, a piece of string, and this comic called Mutant Chickens" "I'm amazed Rolf had that" said Edd. "What about you Double D?" said Ed "I got this book, I think it contains some kind of history of the cul-de-sac" "hopefully it's not like that Pilgrim book we found" said Eddy "no, I didn't find anything on Kankers and our ancestors yet, but still it's in great condition" "nice purchase sock head".

They went to the dump and hanged out in the old van "man guys, just imagine when we start to drive, we're going to have so many good times if we get this thing to work". "Wow, we could even travel to a mountain of gravey" said Ed "Um, not likely Ed, but the chances of us finding a battery to work this thing, it's 1 to 100 chance it will work" said Edd. "Say Double D, what do you think highschool will be like?" said Ed "well Ed, it can be really helpful for you, helping you get ready to get a job" "yeah, especially getting all the ladies" said Eddy. "But, do you guys think we'll stay friends" Eddy and Edd stayed silent. "Ed, why do you say that?" said Edd "I mean my little sister is getting older, and a lot of friends of hers are going to different schools". "Don't think that way lumpy, we'll always be friends, to the end" Ed chuckled a little "thanks Eddy, I feel better".

"Well it's getting late, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow" said Edd "we going together" said Ed "yeah, always Lumpy". "Okay, see you later guys" they all left back to home, but not before Edd checked his cheek, realizing Marie didn't have lipstick on. "Hey, big hair, c'mon" "yeah, I'm coming" "Tomorrow's a new a day" Edd said to himself.


	2. First Day

The next day, Edd woke up on time, like always, and got ready for school; this time, he was not wearing his tie, he decided to change it a bit. Edd put on blue shirt along with his brown jacket and put on a pair of shorts, finally tying back his hair, but he also decided to wear one his old black hats. After that, he had breakfast and made his way out the door to get to school with his friends.

Eddy woke up in his room, annoyed by the clock, destroying it, like he did to the last one. Eddy finally got out of bed and started getting ready. He put on some deodorant, combed his hair which has grown over the months. Eddy put on his casual yellow shirt and put on a jacket with a money symbol on the back, and a pair of jeans. He just got himself some toast and went out the door.

Ed woke up finally, and took him a shower, don't worry people Ed doesn't wash his jacket, he's still disgusting. After he was done, he put on his normal shirt and jacket, even his baggie pants. When he went upstairs, he went to the table and eat some cereal with Sarah. "Well, I'm going early with Jimmy, and please don't follow" Sarah said smiling on her way out. Ed finished his cereal and headed out the door to his friends.

They met at the end road of the cul-de-sac and Edd was the last to show up. "Hey, if it ain't the good old sock" said Eddy "yeah, thought I try a new look" "looks good Double D" said Ed "heh, thanks Ed". They walked their way to high school, which was a little farther from their middle school.

"You know, I'm not sure I can take walking to school like this everyday" said Eddy "you'll get use to it Eddy" said Edd. They arrived at the school, when they were greeted by Kevin, Kevin now wore his cap in the front and got a new bike, with Nazz riding with him, with a helmet covering her face. "Hey eds, how's it going?" said Kevin "hey guys, hope we meet you guys up later" said Nazz "uh, yeah, you too" said Edd "we'll try not to scam you in the process" said Eddy.

When they entered the school, Edd looked at their schedule for highschool: They all had the same class for 1st period, which was Math; Edd and Ed had art for 2nd period, while Eddy had Spanish; Eddy and Edd had history for 3rd period, while Ed took Construction; Ed and Eddy had gym for 4th period, while Edd takes Science; Ed and Eddy take Science in period 5, while Edd takes Drivers education;Ed takes History for 6th period, Edd takes French, and Eddy takes cooking (I had nothing else to add to classes, sorry); and finally, they all had English for their last period. "Well at least we have 1st and 7th period all together" said Edd "Yay! We're still friends til the End" Ed said and hugged them "okay Ed, I think we get it" Eddy said losing air "yeah lumpy, you care letting go of our heads".

After 1st period, Edd and Ed went to art, 2nd period, where they saw one of the kankers, Marie Kanker. "Uh Double D, maybe we should sit somewhere else?" said Ed, Edd looked over and saw Marie all by herself. "Uh, Ed, you can sit somewhere else, I'm going to hang with Marie" Edd said walking over to the table, when he was grabbed by Ed. "No Double D, you'll be devoured by the horrors of the Kanker sisters" "heh, don't worry, I won't fall for it". Edd was able to break free from Ed and walked over "I've lost Double D to the dark side". Edd sat down right next to Marie "uh, hey Marie?" "Oh, uh, hey Double D" "hope you don't mind if I sit here?" "No, it's fine".

"May I ask you something?" said Edd as they were drawing "Yeah, sure". "The other day, you saw me at Rolf's yard sale" "yeah?" "So, why didn't you do anything? You could have kissed me or tell your sisters where I was" Marie looked at the ground. "Actually now that I think about it, you and your sisters haven't invaded us of our privacy for a long while" "well, back then with Eddy's brother, I... thought you guys were pretty cool, defending Eddy and all" Marie said blushing, which is surprising to Edd because he never saw her like this. "Well, maybe, you would, like to be friends or something" "um, well, I guess that would be cool". "Yeah, but have to make some promises" "okay, what are your proposals" Marie smirked as Edd freaked out. He quickly settled down "well first things first, no terrorizing us" "I can accept that". "Second, no making out with us" "okay, I can try" "and third, I only ask you to stop your sisters to stop harrassing us as well" "I'll... see what I can do".

The eds met up after school as Eddy gave Double D a angry stare. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "I heard you were talking to a kanker" "listen Eddy, I just wanted to know why she didn't try anything at the Rolf's place, and I asked her if it's possible to be friends?". "Friends, with a kanker? Never would happen" "Those kankers are evil Double D, don't believe it". "Guys, listen, we've already become friends with everyone else, it wouldn't hurt getting another enemy on our side and be friends". "Hm, I still don't like it, I feel like they're up to something" "that's what you say about everything, remember when we threw you a surprise birthday last year" "yep, I remember that".

At the end of the day they started walking home, when the Kankers pulled up in their car "you boys need a lift?" said Lee, Eddy was going to walk away, when Edd pulled him back ". Eddy crossed his arms "c'mon Eddy, it's just one ride, it's not going to kill you" "hmph, fine, but no funny stuff". They entered as they drove down the road, Ed just sat their reading the comic he got from Rolf's place "hey, where'd you get that?" said May "Oh, uh, at Rolf's?" Ed perpared for what was coming next. "Cool, I got another one there, you can borrow it if you like" "um, thanks" Ed said grabbing it cautiously.

They pulled up on the cul-de-sac "huh, I guess somethings never change" said Lee "yeah, we'll be leaving" Eddy said as they left. "hopefully we'll see you tomorrow?" said Marie "yeah, sure" Edd left as the eds gave one last wave to each other.

* * *

If you guys have a hard time understanding the eds schedule, check it out down below

Ed's schedule

1st period- Math

2nd period- Art

3rd period- Construction

4th period- Gym

5th period- Science

6th period-History

7th period- English(writing)

* * *

Edd's schedule

1st period- Math

2nd period- Art

3rd period- History

4th period- Science

5th period- Drivers education

6th period-French

7th period- English(writing)

* * *

Eddy's schedule

1st period- Math

2nd period- Spanish

3rd period- History

4th period- Gym

5th period- Science

6th period- Cooking class

7th period- English(writing)


	3. Memories

The next day, the eds came in early to look at any after school activities or clubs. "So, Eddy, what do you think of doing?" "Eh, I'm not sure, maybe I'll try basketball or football again?". Edd chuckled a bit, "what?" "I mean, Eddy, are you sure your tall enough?" he said as he and Ed laughed "Oh, ha ha, and what are you planning on doing Sock-head?". "Not sure, maybe I'll try something new," "like what? The Opera?" Eddy said as he laughed with Ed joining him, "what's an Opera Eddy?" said Ed. "Well I'll let you know Eddy, I enjoy the Opera, unlike some people," "eh, whatever, still sucks".

"What about you Ed?" said Double D "oh, there's a comic club" "that does sound like your style lumpy," said Eddy. "Hmm, what should I try out for?" "Well don't go for football Sock-head, you remember middle school". "Yeah, and I'm sure I still have the scars," "I had a good time," said Ed, "that was probably because you weren't a part of the team, and neither was Eddy," said Edd. "Hey now, everyone wants attention!" "even from a Kanker?" "oh, no way, not that popular".

"Eh, I'm not what to choose," said Edd, "than do the next best thing Double D, have Ed decide," Eddy said, blind folding Ed. "I'm not sure about this Eddy," "don't worry, it will be fine," Ed held his foot up to decide when he pointed to one. "Did I win?" "well, let's see Ed," Edd put on a disinfectant glove, grabbing the poster. "Huh, art club, I guess I can try that, I am already in Art class," "Just try not to drop any paint can-head, oops, sorry Sock-head". "Well, I think it still works, I'm not really good at any sports," "yeah, you can't throw, you can't kick, you can't shove," said Eddy. "Yeah Eddy, I get," "you sure? I got more?" "I'm sure". "Double D, are sure about it?" said Ed "don't worry, I'll find some way to entertain myself in there".

Soon, the bell rang as they left to their classes. "Well, I'll see you guys after school," said Edd, "yeah, if we survive our classes," said Eddy. After 1st and 3rd period, Ed and Eddy had lunch, but without Edd, because he had last lunch. They started coming around the corner as Eddy quickly pulled Ed back, "careful lumpy, look," Eddy said as pointed out a Kanker. It was Marie Kanker and it seemed like she was writing something. "I didn't expect us to run into a Kanker here?" said Eddy, "she's probably planning her evil ways of spells in her black book," said Ed. "You read too many comics Ed," "I would say it's a good amount".

"But the real question is, why is she here, and what is she doing?" "maybe she's drawing something?" said Johnny, freaking out Eddy. "Hi Johnny!" said Ed, "w-what do you want?" "well I did have art class with her, and she did have the book with her, though, I'm not sure what she draws in it". "Okay, now that we know, we can just leave and-" "hey!" said Marie.

"Oh, uh hi," said Johnny, "is there something you want or-" "get out of here wood lover," "righto," said Johnny as he zoomed out. "Okay, if you're going to kill us, give me a second to prepare myself," Eddy said as he straightened his hair. "Calm down idiots, I'm not going to kill you, I just want to give you this, read it when you're with Double D". "It's just a little thing my sisters and I came up with after that whole big fight," "and if we decline," said Ed, "then I will kill you," Marie said, pounding her fists. "R-Right," said Eddy, "remember, you all need to read it," Marie said as she walked off.

At the end of the day, Ed and Eddy met up with Double D as they read the note. It was a decree, that the Kankers would stop their attacks on the cul-de-sac and not attack the Eds, much. "Well that's something," said Edd, "should we believe it, it might be a trap," said Ed, "I'm not sure, but I don't believe they would start a peace treaty unless they wanted something," said Eddy. "So, for the meantime, keep your eyes opened," "you got it Eddy!" said Ed as he walked backwards, into a wall.

While Edd was on his way out, he saw Nazz talking to some people. "Uh hey Nazz, what's up?" "Oh, hey Double D; well not much, we're trying to get things set up for the prom, but we're having complication" "what kind of complications?". "We're having a hard time planning for it" "well, I could help, I may not be strong, but I can sure help you prepare for it," "really? Oh, thank you Double D," she said hugging him. "Uh, it's no problem," Edd said blushing.

Later on, Edd decided to walk to the park, and just go on the swings as he gently pushed himself. He looked around the park, remembering the things that happened, the fun they had, and the schemes. "Kind of weird of you being here," Marie said as Edd fell backwards on the swing. Marie gave Edd a hand helping him up, "Really, you are defenseless," Edd quickly took his hand away, "uh, yeah". "I'm guessing with that expression, you guys didn't believe us," "well, how can we? You and your sisters have been terrorizing the cul-de-sac for the longest time, how do you expect us to trust you?".

Marie grabbed Edd as she hugged him. "This is a start, I can at least hope I can be your friend". "Uh, yeah, sure," Edd said as he hugged her back.


	4. Tryouts

It's been a few days since the Eds agreed to a treaty the Kankers made, saying that they would not cause any more ruckus with people (well at least mostly). During this time, Double D and Ed decided to go see Eddy on his tryouts for the basketball team, (I know, it's surprising, right?).

Edd and Ed cheered him on as Eddy gave his best at the tryouts and of course, Kevin was the couch for choosing the members. "Heh, wow Eddy, seems like you got some fans," said Kevin "well, they're the best fans I have". "Hmph, well, you better give it your best or you're out," "heh, in your dreams" Eddy said running off, "hey, that's my line dork!".

"Wow Double D, Eddy is doing really good out there, just like in my comic, Brain Raid" "seems… entertaining Ed". "Hey, this spot taken?" as Ed freaked out a bit, it was the kanker sister, Lee Kanker, "uh, sure, no problem," said Edd. They took a seat as Double D needed to ask, "so, what are you doing here anyway, and what happened to Marie and May?" "Oh, worried about my sister, huh?" "What, I didn't mean by-". "I'm just kidding; I dropped them off at home, I came here to support Eddy". "I thought Eddy hated you?" said Ed, "he does, but I still love him, I'll at least respect his space," as Ed and Edd were surprised. They continued watching as the three of them cheered on for Eddy.

Ed and Edd soon left, Ed left to Comic book club, and Edd left to help the planning committee for the night of prom. Eddy was all done with tryouts and was about to head out, "hey Eddy," said Kevin, "you did great out there for a tryout," "wow, thanks man,". "Though there is still a chance you may not, that will be the couch's decision," "hopefully I make it,". "But, uh, there's something I need to ask you for," "and that would be?" "I need your help getting with Nazz". "... are you serious?" "yes, I know, but I'm just trying to win her back, she hasn't been the same since your brother's place". "Hmm, will I be payed?" Eddy asked, "no," "well, can't judge a guy for having scams". "But, may I ask, why do you need help?" "Ugh, we had a bad turn of events when we were hunting you guys down, I don't want to get too much into it, I want to get back on her good side, so will you help?". Okay, I'll help out, but later" "cool, thanks man," Eddy and Kevin gave each other a fist bump and left.

Eddy was on his way home when Lee was there waiting for him. "Hey, need a ride?" She was dressed in a leather jacket over her regular clothes. "Actually, I don't ride with Kankers, I think I'll be fine walking," suddenly they heard thunder from the rain clouds as it started to rain. "You sure you want to walk home now?" "hmph, fine, but just this once" "I thought the last time was the last time?" "You know what I'm talking about!".

Eddy took a ride in Lee's car as she never tried a move on him through the whole ride, "you did really well out there," she finally said. "Really? I don't really think I was that good," "hmph, trust me, I have some experience with playing, and you did alright". Eddy sighed, "well, I don't feel like it," Lee soon pulled over, "hey what's up?" "stick out your hand," "what?!". "Stick out your hand, I'm trying to boost your charisma, now let me see your hand.

Eddy cautiously let out his as Lee pulled out a marker, "don't worry, this stuff will wash off," Lee started drawing a symbol on Eddy's hand, a weird symbol. "The girls and I used to make symbols like this, its usually given us luck, and now, you know the secret". Lee finally finished as Eddy looked at it, "Is it… a fish?" "it's meant to be good luck in my family".

Lee continued driving when they arrived at Eddy's house. "Y'know, you can easily just ask if I can drive you and your friends," "I think I'll wait until Double D gets his license". "But I suppose I'll consider it for the time being," "good to know". Eddy went to his door as he saw Lee waving goodbye as Eddy gave a small wave, entering his house.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this so far, if any of you have any ideas for my other chapters, comment them into review below, so I have a good idea of what to work with, all of your support helps, even in the littlest ideas, can help me out here.**


End file.
